


Here

by PinetreeVillain



Series: Not a Vampire, a Gladiator [3]
Category: Battleborn (Video Game)
Genre: Love, M/M, Tender - Freeform, these two old geezers are so obsessed with each other it's ridiculous, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinetreeVillain/pseuds/PinetreeVillain
Summary: He's back and they're alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happens before Shit

Caldarius thrust forward, hips rocking the both of them together. He held his hips, grinding into the warm heat that engulfed him.

His heart caught in his throat, pleasured waves rolling through his body, making his shoulders shake and back ripple. His fingers twisted into the sheets, sweat glistening on his muscles, thighs and calves tensed. He breathed shallowly, long back hunched. 

Black nails scratched red lines into his back, quaking his body. He exhaled shakily, rolling his hips again. The sheets shifted, legs moving from their place on the bed to wrap around his waist. 

Caldarius pulled out, igniting every nerve as he did. He inhaled slowly, sweat sliding down his face. 

Rath leaned up and licked the sweat off his face. He breathed gently against his lover’s cheek, inhaling sharply when he thrust in again. The tip buried against a bundle of nerves, pushing the blade smith just the right amount to send him into oblivion. His head pressed back into the pillows, fingers now gripping his toes tightly. He whimpered helplessly, biting his lips as pleasure surged through him.

Enraptured, Caldarius bent down to claim Rath’s bruised lips, sliding his tongue passed. He slid his tongue along Rath’s fangs and teeth, tasting every part of his mouth. Verod rocked his hips into Caldarius’s as he rode out his orgasm. He whispered the Kemessian’s name, softly, like a secret, lips tracing the grizzly scar across his cheek. 

“Verod,” Caldarius moaned to him. He thrust in, then back out. Rath moaned from the stimulation. “I love you.”

Rath’s answering moan was almost anguished, body going lax with exhaustion but Caldarius hadn’t finished yet so he kept his legs locked around his waist. 

Verod covered Caldarius’s mouth with his own, sliding his own tongue against his partner’s. They stayed locked for three more slow thrusts. Rath pulled away, breathless.

“I love you, Caldarius.” He looked him through bedroom eyes and Caldarius came, eyes rolling back painfully hard as pleasure wracked his entire body. Rath remained placid on the bed, shuddering at the feeling of Caldarius filling him warmly. He thrust into him a few more shallow times before pulling out and hovering above his thoroughly fucked partner. 

Their heart beats were drowned out by their frantic breathes, chests heaving to regain their breathe. Bothe pairs of eyes focused on the other’s, utterly entranced in the other.

Caldarius ducked down, pressing his lips to the skin between Rath’s eyebrows, gently, like he was kissing a glass flower. Verod sighed, blissfully worn and content. 

The ship’s ever working engines provided ambiance as they hunkered down into the blankets.

Caldarius suckled tenderly along Verod’s jaw, relishing the taste of sweat slick skin. Rath threw an arm over Caldarius’s wide shoulders, holding onto him. 

“I missed you,” Rath muttered to him. His voice was soft, showing a gentlness reserved only for Caldarius. The gladiator’s heart melted.

Shit, he was so in love with this man. 

“As did I,” Caldarius whispered into his cheek. 

Reluctantly they parted so they could properly move under the blankets of Rath’s bed. They pressed close, stealing each other’s warmth as they burrowed in for the rest of the evening. Verod left a notice beforehand that they would not be present in the mess hall. 

They stayed in each other’s arms, sharing slow kisses, until they both fell asleep.


End file.
